Marco loves Pudding
by Demiwizpjohp
Summary: a love story between a boy and is food (just kidding idk what this is)


Marco Diaz was a normal fourteen year old boy. There was only one thing that made him different than the others. No, it wasn't the magical alien princess, Star Butterfly, who was living with him. This was something much stranger.

Marco Diaz was in love with pudding.

Now, this wasn't simply liking how pudding tasted. Marco was obsessed. Every night, he would dream of pudding, craving the sweet taste of the smooth snack. It didn't matter what kind of pudding. Tapioca, butterscotch, chocolate: he loved them all. All he ever wanted to eat was pudding.

One day, at his school, Marco and Star were sitting at lunch. Marco was savoring his pudding cup (vanilla, with chocolate sprinkles in it) when Star turned to him.

"Marco, what is it with the pudding? It's not usually something people on Earth like, and when they do, it's not as much as you like it."

Marco gave Star look. "What? Pudding is just really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really good."

"Wow. That's a lot of reallys"

At that moment, the bell rang. Marco quickly ate the last of his pudding, upset that he couldn't eat it slower and enjoy it. He was saying really for so long, he wasted his entire lunch period.

At three, after school had let out, Marco stated walking home. Star had left early (well, she had jumped out of the window of their fifth period class yelling something about stopping an evil gorilla with a toupee) so it was just Marco. He walked, thinking about the bowl of butterscotch pudding he had waiting for him at home. His mouth watered just thinking about it.

Marco managed to make it home without any baddies from another dimension bothering him. He opened the door to his house, and to his surprise, Star and all his friends were sitting in a circle. Marco could see Ferguson and Alphonzo, Janna, and even his life long crush, Jackie Lynn Thomas. Jackie, who was sitting in between Janna and Star, looked up.

"Hey Marco. C'mon, have a seat."

Marco's heart fluttered, but he knew not even Jackie could keep him from his one true love, pudding.

"Sorry Jackie, but I-" Marco faltered. On the floor, in the middle of the circle, was his pudding, splattered across the floor, the bowl sitting upside down near it

"Marco, we need to talk about your pudding problem," Star started to say, but she was cut off by her best friend.

"How could you?!" Marco exclaimed. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIENDS!"

"Marco you need to give the pudding up!" Ferguson cried.

Marco was enraged. The people he loved and trusted the most had betrayed him.

And then he saw it.

Star's wand, the birthright of the royal family on Mewni. Sitting on the front table. Alone.

Marco lunged for the wand. Too late, Star realized her mistake. She tried to run to the wand but Marco had already had it in his hands. His eyes had a hungry gleam in them.

Marco concentrated on what he wanted the most, and what he wanted the most was his pudding. Suddenly, the room started to fill with the sticky sweet dessert. He could hear his friends crying out, begging him to stop. But it was too late. No one would ever separate Marco and his pudding ever again. He laughed evilly and started to eat as much pudding as he could. It was like heaven to him. Marco ate and ate until he was full from the pudding, and even then he ate more. The never ending flow of pudding continued to fill the room, sending his friends into a panic.

The pudding continued to flood the room, slowly drowning its members in the food. Marco smiled, knowing that this was the best way to die, drowning in the one thing he truly loved. Pudding.


End file.
